


I Can Tell that we are Gonna be Friends

by Re_repeat



Series: On the Outskirts [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Coffee, Cosette Is Adorable, Courfeyrac is a Manwhore, F/M, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gambling, Morning After, Reality TV, fandom of fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_repeat/pseuds/Re_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Courfeyrac discuss relationships with in their group of friends over coffee and Dance Moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell that we are Gonna be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arterial Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729262) by [MeMeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMe/pseuds/MeMeMe). 



> I love the idea of Cosette and Courfeyrac becoming really good friends. If you've ever had a roommate who started dating someone and that someone basically spent all their time at your place then you'll understand why it is easier to become friends!

Cosette had discovered early on that Marius liked sleeping in. Even before she had started sleeping over she would send him texts to wish him a good morning and wouldn't get a response for a few hours. She woke up early because of her shifts at the hospital. For Cosette, sleeping in was sleeping past 9. Marius seemed to consider anything before noon too early. He was one of those people, though, who managed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and be fully awake as soon as he opened his eyes.

The first few times she had stayed over, Cosette hadn't known what to do with herself. She had laid in bed playing Tetris on her phone until she could see bricks fit together with her eyes closed. She had started bringing a book but always hated feeling like she was confined to the bed. If Marius lived alone she would have felt fine going out into the living room and watching the news. (Okay, admittedly she enjoyed watching the Real Housewives, but generally if she was staying over and not leaving for work it was because it was her day off, and Cosette has always considered days off from work to also be days off from anything too serious.) Marius lived with Courfeyrac, and it's not that she didn't like him, she just had not known at the time how he would feel about her hanging out on the couch without Marius.

One day, though, she had forgotten her headphones and could not deal with Marius snoring. It sounded like a foghorn (though it might have been because she felt like she had nowhere else to go). So she had slipped on one of his shirts and gone out to the couch, folded herself up comfortably and turned on the TV. A few minutes after she finally decided on My Fair Wedding, Courfeyrac had come out of his room and asked her if she wanted some coffee. That was how she had started becoming true friends with Courfeyrac. They would sit on the couch drinking coffee and making snide comments about bad reality television.

This was how she had learned about the long-standing bets going on between various members of the group about when Enjolras and Grantaire would finally get together. How she learned about the time one of Feuilly's many jobs was as a stripper. How she had learned about Bossuet and Joly before Musichetta. This is also where she learned about the many, many women Courfeyrac slept with. (But never slept with, because he likes his own bed, and that's actually where all the trouble starts, or so he claims.)

Courfeyrac, for his part, seemed to love the time they spent together. Maybe he found it refreshing to have a good audience. She asked all the right questions at all the right times. Pretty soon they fell into a routine. Whichever one of them woke up first would make the coffee, and then they would sit and talk (gossip).

And right now they had a lot to gossip about.

Cosette woke first and set to making a lot of coffee, making it extra strong and hoping that the aroma would waft into Courfeyrac's room and wake him. The coffee maker was halfway done with its job when he walked out of his room, scratching his stomach and letting out a yawn. He walked over to the counter and leaned against it, watching as the coffee slowly poured into the pot with a sleepy look. "Balls," he said finally, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm still tired from yesterday. It went on forever."

Cosette nodded, empathizing with the sentiment. "You didn't get in until late. Did you make a new friend at the hospital?"

At this Courfeyrac's sleepy expression became a manic grin, "I already made all of the friends I needed last time I was there to visit Grantaire." Cosette held up a hand and he high fived it, being careful not to make too much noise. "I just hung out with Combeferre until I could no longer charm the night nurse."

“Did they keep him that long?”

“What? Oh no, he went home, but I was focused on charming one of the night nurses.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the hair.”

“Really, Courfeyrac? Don’t you want to be a journalist? Shouldn’t you be more eloquent?”

“You know the one I mean!”

"No, I actually do. Her hair is like something out of a scifi film," Cosette responded, grabbing two mugs and pouring coffee into both. Cosette took her mug to the couch before settling in, waiting for him to join her before saying, "correct me if I'm wrong, and I may be because I haven't known him very long, but getting into a fight seems a little out of character for Combeferre."

"It is," Courfeyrac responded, taking a sip before continuing, "In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him throw a punch. Not even jokingly."

"So why do you think he did it?" She asked.

"Don't know."

Cosette picked up the remote, turning the TV on and starting to flip through channels. When fishing for information it was best to look like you weren't fishing for information. "You don't think he did it for someone?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, go back, I think Dance Moms is on." Courfeyrac said, grabbing the remote from her, adding distractedly, "I guess that could be."

"Then who?"

Courfeyrac gave her sidelong glance, and upon seeing the slight smile on Cosette's face and the completely fake concentration on the TV screen that she already had a first source. A good reporter always gets a second before going to print. "I might have a few ideas," he said calmly.

Cosette gave him a sidelong glance before pretending to focus on the TV again, "Maybe for someone we know?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe a female."

"I could see it."

"Maybe Epo-"

"Shhh," Courfeyrac responded, "she has magic powers. She'll know that I told you."

Cosette turned and gave him a look, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Courfeyrac put his coffee down with a dramatic sigh, "You don't understand. You know those people who say 'my ears must have been burning' when they walk into a room and everyone has been talking about them? She can do that, but from anywhere."

Cosette rolled her eyes. "I thought you were normal—a manwhore—but normal."

"This is rational!"

"Whatever." Cosette sipped her coffee contemplatively. "So her and Combeferre."

"As long as they don't pull any of that couple crap like you and Pontmercy."

Cosette glared at him, saying, "I'm sorry that Marius and I are the only people in your group of friends in a healthy relationship and don't treat dating like a bad spy novel."

"Apology accepted." He leaned across the coffee table to grab on of Marius’s numerous legal pads. "How long do you think they will be able to keep it a secret?"

"Why?"

"Well now that Grantaire and Enjolras are not so secretive about their romance, our group needs a new bet. I figure a $5 buy in and-"

"No," Cosette said firmly, taking the legal pad from him.

"What do you mean no?" He whined.

"No wonder they're keeping whatever is going on a secret," Cosette sighed. "We can't take bets, because we have to respect their privacy. Which means not telling anyone what we know."

"Why?"

"I imagine that this is very new and maybe a little scary for both of them. We should just stay out of the way."

"But-"

"No," Cosette said, her voice implying that this was the end of the conversation.

"Fine," Courfeyrac responded gloomily. "Ruin all my fun."

"We still have Toddlers and Tiaras."

"Well, that might take the sting out of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is part of MeMeMe's series "oh me of little faith" and I just get to mess around in it. I actually have a few of these little stories lined up but I have to wait until given permission to post (because as noted I just mess around in it!) I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also go read her series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/40862


End file.
